


Bath Bomb

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Bath Sex, Gen, Masturbation, platonic Pidgance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Do you know what these are?” he asked, biting his lower lip.“No, but I imagine you’re about to tell me.”“They’re bath bombs, Pidge!” he said giddily. “Oh, wow. I can’t remember the last time I had a nice soak…” He sighed dreamily. But then his face fell. “If only we had a tub on the ship,” he lamented, his shoulders sagging.My NSFW Drabble Challenge SubmissionPrompt: Lance gets some bath bombs (or what he thinks are them) in the space mall and the bomb turns out to be an aphrodisiac for humans.





	Bath Bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incognito4713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/gifts).



> So, @puppybek issued a challenge. A write-off of sorts. We were both given the same prompts, one beta, and 24 hours in which to complete a 1k-2k word drabble.
> 
> This is my first NSFW Voltron work and it’s been ages since I’ve written anything rated higher than T, so please be gentle, lol. (Aged-up characters ahead~ But it’s really only Lance you need to worry about, haha)
> 
> I’d like to thank @starchildkeith for being my beta during this friendly competition.  
> Please enjoy!!

“No way!” Lance gasped, coming to a complete halt in front of a store window. Out of the corner of his eye, Pidge slumped. But before they could open their mouth, he pointed toward the door. “We have to go inside.”

“No. We really don’t.”

The two were visiting the space mall, collecting supplies to restock the ship. All the paladins had been split up to head to different sectors for what the crew needed and Lance and Pidge had been lucky enough to be assigned to the second best place – the first being the undersea mermaid planet, in Lance’s opinion.

“We got what we came for, so let’s just-”

“C’mon. I went into that microchip whatever store for you!” Lance jutted out his lower lip and Pidge begrudgingly acquiesced, allowing him to escort them into what Lance was fondly calling _Space Lush_. “Holy crow!” Lance sucked in a breath as he breezed past piles of oddly shaped soaps, his gaze falling on several large barrels, all open at the top and each containing a different color sphere, chalky and no larger than the palm of his hand. “Pidge!”

“What?” They dragged their feet as they walked over. “Can we hurry up and go? This place is giving me a headache…”

Lance ignored them. Sure, the fragrances were a bit overwhelming, but he was too excited about what he’d just found. “Do you know what these are?” he asked, biting his lower lip.

“No, but I imagine you’re about to tell me.”

“They’re bath bombs, Pidge!” he said giddily. “Oh, wow. I can’t remember the last time I had a nice soak…” He sighed dreamily. But then his face fell. “If only we had a tub on the ship,” he lamented, his shoulders sagging.

“Allura has a tub in her room,” Pidge said simply, their gaze focused on some sort of sugar scrub, so dark that it seemed to suck in the light from around it.

“What?” Lance blinked. “How do you know that?”

“I memorized the schematics of the ship the first week we were there,” they replied with a little shrug. “And, yeah, Allura’s got a tub in her ensuite bathroom.” They sniffed the scrub and wrinkled their nose. “Pretty big one, too.”

Lance glanced back over at the bath bombs, an idea forming in his head. “Hey,” he began. “The others aren’t due back to the ship for another quintant, right?”

Pidge stopped what they were doing and turned to face him. “Yeah, so?”

“Do you think you could maybe…get me access to Allura’s bathroom?” he asked and, at the incredulous look he received in response, he backpedaled. “I promise I just want to soak in her tub. Say, for maybe an hour?” He braced himself, waiting to be rejected, but Pidge just puckered their lips and nodded.

“All right, fine. But you’re buying me some of this stuff.” They pointed to the black hole sugar scrub and Lance grinned from ear to ear.

“Sure thing, Pidgey.”

 

Lance probably spent more than he should have, but it was worth it. And who knew when they’d get another chance to go shopping again. Or if _Space Lush_ would even be there when they returned.

He hummed happily to himself as he strolled down the hallway, clad in only his blue robe and carrying a shower caddy filled with his moisturizers, body wash, shampoo, conditioner, face mask, towel – and, of course, one of the bath bombs.

Pidge was a few steps ahead of him. When they reached Allura’s door, they turned to face him. “You’ve got one hour, got it?”

Lance nodded, unable to hide his smile and excitement. He was going to enjoy this.

Once he was inside, Pidge waved goodbye and wandered off to do whatever it was they did when no one else was around. Lance, eager and on a time limit, quickly made his way over to the bathroom.

Allura’s room was much larger than theirs – befitting for a princess – but he wasn’t interested in that. It was the amazing ensuite that had him gaping. It was constructed of the same futuristic metal as the rest of the ship, but it almost looked like marble. The walls were smooth, with high ceilings, and the floor resembled tile.

Lance stepped out of his slippers, expecting his bare feet to hit cold metal, but the floor was surprisingly warm. And, ignoring the shower and vanity with double sinks – _Really?_ – he walked over to the bathtub.

It was pretty big, easily able to accommodate two – which Lance would consider in further detail later – and it had what looked like jets all around the sides.

“If this is a Jacuzzi…” Lance whispered to himself in awe before setting down his caddy and turning on the tap. Steam wafted up as hot water rushed out of the faucet. Apparently, Alteans didn’t have to wait for the water heater to kick in, Lance thought as he plugged the drain.

He slipped out of his robe, folding it neatly and placing it beside his caddy. And then, he stepped in and oh. _Oh_. It felt amazing. The water was the perfect temperature and steadily rising. He sighed contently as he sunk lower, his head resting against the rim and his body slowly being engulfed by the hot water.

When it reached just under his chin, Lance sat up and turned off the tap. Then he grabbed the bath bomb he’d brought with him. He’d purchased several – at least one of each kind – but the one he’d chosen was white with little flecks of gold.

Not wanting to wait anymore, Lance dropped it into the water with a ‘plop,’ watching as it sunk to the bottom. Instantly, the bomb began fizzing, throwing out billowing plumes of white beneath the surface. It didn’t change the color of the bath water, but made it just the slightest bit cloudy, filling the entire room with a tantalizing scent. Something familiar that Lance couldn’t quite put his finger on.

Once it was done, little beads of gold began rising up to the surface. They reminded Lance of the droplets of oil that would float atop the water in the pans he’d left to soak after dinner. He reached out to touch one and found their texture to be more like the fruit popping pearls he sometimes got on top of his frozen yogurt or at the bottom of the drinks from that bubble tea place.

He rolled the tiny orb between his finger and thumb and then gave a little squeeze. The skin ruptured instantly, coating his fingers in a golden, sweet-smelling liquid. He brought them closer for inspection, inhaling deeply. It was the same aroma as before, but stronger. It was nice.

Lance sat back and let the steaming, fragrant water envelop him again. It felt so amazing. He could stay like this all day.

It wasn’t until a minute or so later that he noticed something. Heat began to blossom in his belly, thrumming softly before it spread over his body in waves.

“Wow,” he breathed at the sensation. “Tingles…” He let his eyes slip closed as the little popping pearls drew closer to his body, bursting of their own accord and overwhelming his senses with their sweet fragrance. “O-Oh…” He took in a shuddering breath. The heat was building a bit too quickly. And although his entire body felt like it was burning, it was hottest in one place in particular.

Lance’s eyes flew open and he glanced down between his legs. He flushed in embarrassment at the sight that greeted him.

“Seriously…?” he groaned. He’d gotten hard. Of course, it _had_ been a while. The showers on the ship were communal and it wasn’t like he could just stroll in after a mission and rub one out with everyone else there.

He slid a hand down his stomach, stopping right before he reached his arousal. This was Allura’s bathroom. Was he really going to touch himself here? Did he have no shame?

Another pulse of heat shot through him, twisting in his gut and causing his cock to ache almost painfully. Yeah. Who needed shame? He could feel bad about it after.

He wrapped his fingers around the base, sucking in a breath through his teeth. Did it always feel this good? Had it really been so long that he was this close just from a single touch? The liquid or oil or whatever it was coated his skin, making each stroke of his hand glide effortlessly over his sensitive flesh.

“Oh…” Lance closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He was teetering on the edge already. And, embarrassing as it was, he didn’t care. He thrust his hips up, fucking into his fist and sloshing water over the edge of the tub. “Haah…hnn!” Lance squeezed his eyes shut as he came, spilling over his fingers and dirtying the water.

His chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath. He’d never come so quickly in his life. But, wow, it had been good. He let his fingers roam lower, teasing his over-sensitized, but surprisingly still hard cock. Suddenly, something within him throbbed. Experimentally, he slid his fingers even lower. If it had been awhile since he’d jerked off, it had been eons since he’d fingered himself.

Space lube wasn’t exactly easy to come by.

But the oil was still coating his fingers and when he pressed the tip of one against his entrance, it slid in with little to no resistance. “A-Ah…” Lance slapped his other hand over his mouth, desperately trying to quiet his moans, which seemed to fall from his lips too easily with every brush of his finger inside him.

He added another, letting his head fall back against the rim of the tub. He was already close again. He didn’t know how and he didn’t care. He was chasing the feeling, pushing his fingers into himself and lifting his hips up and almost completely out of the water.

“F-Fuck…” he groaned, pressing a third finger inside and grunting as he came again, painting his stomach and chest.

Dazed and exhausted, Lance figured that was it. Even back in his teen years, he’d never been able to go for more than two. But the stirring in his gut told him otherwise. And when he glanced back down, he found that he was still hard.

“Whaa…?” he managed, his tongue heavy in his mouth. Everything was starting to get hazy and the only thing echoing in his mind was, “ _More_.”

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how much more I had planned for this, but…I had to cut myself off (what with it being a “drabble” and all) I do hope you guys enjoyed it, though!!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron side blog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
